


Camping With You

by ohnotommo



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Camping, Cute, Fighting, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Tensão sexual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnotommo/pseuds/ohnotommo
Summary: - Eu nao vou dormir na mesma barraca que ele! - Harry gritou, irritado.- E eu nao quero ficar perto dele! Ugh, Niall - Louis falou, cruzando os braços e ficando de costas pro maior. O loiro deu um sorriso e negou com a cabeça.ouAquela onde Louis e Harry estão brigados e mesmo assim vão acampar com o melhor amigo Niall, porém o loiro nem ao menos pensou em levar uma terceira barraca.





	Camping With You

**Author's Note:**

> \- Eu nao vou dormir na mesma barraca que ele! - Harry gritou, irritado.
> 
> \- E eu nao quero ficar perto dele! Ugh, Niall - Louis falou, cruzando os braços e ficando de costas pro maior. O loiro deu um sorriso e negou com a cabeça.
> 
> ou 
> 
> Aquela onde Louis e Harry estão brigados e mesmo assim vão acampar com o melhor amigo Niall, porém o loiro nem ao menos pensou em levar uma terceira barraca.

Niall revirou os olhos pela décima vez em menos de vinte minutos. Estava há quase meia hora escutando seus dois melhores amigos brigando. Era algo sobre Louis ter visto o ex de Harry tentando agarra-lo numa festa. Geralmente o loiro não se metia no meio dessas idiotices porque logo eles estariam bem e obviamente a pessoa que se intrometeu sairia como a errada por ter se metido.

— Eu nao suporto mais você Harry - Louis disse gritando. Niall apoiou a cabeça na mão e ficou observando. Ele só fora na casa deles pra buscá-los, já que iam acampar.

— Eu que nao te suporto mais! - Harry disse, batendo o pé no chão.

— Ótimo!

— Otimo.

E os dois bateram os pés, viraram de costas um pro outro e cruzaram os braços com um bico enorme nos lábios. Andaram pelo quarto em silêncio, pegando as coisas que iriam precisar pra acampar, já Niall ficou esperando até o próximo grito, que não tardou a vir.

— Serio mesmo que você esqueceu de lavar essa camisa? - perguntou Louis - era uma coisa simples, Harry. Você usa, você lava. Eu lavo as minhas, por que você não pode lavar as suas? E pra piorar eu queria levar essa camiseta. É minha, porra! - ele gritou mostrando a camiseta pro maior.

— Você chega a ser ridículo Louis.

— Eu sou ridículo? Você é ridículo - ele apontava pro peitoral de Harry e estava vermelho de completa raiva - você é patético, como posso ter aceito morar com você?

— Porque na época você me amava.

— Não fazem nem dois meses seu idiota.

— Exatamente! Seu amor foi muito volátil.

Niall bufou e abraçou os joelhos, suspirando pesadamente. Eles não iriam parar nunca?

— Você é patético Harry! Patético!

— Você está sendo ridículo Louis, eu não fiz nada! - ele falou. O menor virou as costas e saiu andando pra sala - ei espera aí eu ainda não terminei de falar! - Harry gritou, indo atrás dele.

Niall nao fazia ideia de como iria suportar isso por 3 longos dias, mas iria tentar realmente. Louis e Harry namoravam há dois anos e antes disso, foram amigos por três anos. Demorou muito tempo pra eles revelarem a paixão que tinham um pro outro, mas quando aconteceu foi intenso e verdadeiro. Niall ainda lembrava-se de Louis chegando na escola e olhando pra Harry parecendo que estava vendo o melhor prato de comida do mundo. Tá bem, isso foi completamente impróprio, porém eram os pensamentos do Niall, o que esperavam?

Eram o casal mais lindo e estranho que Niall conhecia. Eles realmente não brigavam muito, eles zoavam um com o outro direto, as vezes faziam pegadinhas e quando o primeiro de abril chegava era de lei que ambos passassem a pregar peças um no outro a partir da meia noite. Uma vez Louis colocou uma bomba de fumaça embaixo do motor do carro de Harry e fingiu que estava pegando fogo. O maior nunca correu tão rápido na vida pra no final descobrir que o namorado mantinha o posto de rei das pegadinhas. A melhor peça que Harry pregou em Louis foi quando comprou um X-Box One e alterou o seu conteúdo por livros de ética e culinária. O menor ficou desolado quando abriu o pacote e viu apenas coisas inúteis que nunca usaria.

Porém essa briga não era mais uma pegadinha.

E nem pensar que eles cancelariam o acampamento que estavam há semanas organizando. Louis pediu licença no serviço e Harry adiantou algumas provas que iria fazer na faculdade. Não havia chance alguma deles cancelarem por causa de um desentendimento. Ambos estavam dispostos a fingir que nada estava acontecendo. E Niall só teria de esperar até o momento certo.

•••

— Droga, eu tinha me esquecido do quanto tem pernilongos por aqui - Louis reclamou, passando um pouco de repelente nos braços.

— Bem vindo à vida no campo, Louis - Harry falou. O menor torceu o nariz e virou o rosto.

— Então Niall... Ja sabe onde vamos ficar exatamente? - perguntou. Eles estavam dentro do carro do maior e passavam por uma estrada de chão, um pouco lameada.

— Já. Segue reto Harry - comunicou o cacheado.

Niall deu instruções de direção pro maior e logo estavam parando na frente de um lago pequeno e com a água surpreendentemente transparente. Dava pra ver peixes nadando e o fundo de areia, era um belo lago. Na beira havia uma clareira pequena onde eles poderiam armar as barracas e dormir. Saíram do carro e Niall pegou as barracas, colocando uma em um lugar e outra um pouco ao lado. Louis saiu do carro e torceu o nariz.

— Niall?

— Que? - Niall perguntou olhando pro menor.

— Por que tem so uma barraca?

— Vocês pediram so uma emprestada.

— Niall ontem eu te mandei mensagem pedindo pra você trazer as três que você tinha. Onde o Harry vai dormir agora?

— Eu? Onde você vai dormir - Harry falou dando ênfase no "você".

— Ele obviamente trouxe a barraca pra mim, não pra você.

— Niall - Harry choramingou.

— Tenho nada a ver com isso, amigo - falou Niall. Os dois olharam pro loiro, que apenas fingiu estar confuso - o que? Vocês pediram apenas duas barracas, não me julguem assim.

— Eu nao vou dormir na mesma barraca que ele! - Harry gritou, irritado.

— E eu nao quero ficar perto dele! Ugh, Niall - Louis falou, cruzando os braços e ficando de costas pro maior. O loiro deu um sorriso e negou com a cabeça.

— Vocês decidam entre si. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, eu fiz o que pediram.

— Por que diabos você não ligou ao invés de mandar mensagem? - Harry perguntou - você é preguiçoso Louis.

— Por que voce nao ligou entao? - Louis perguntou dando ênfase no "você" - se é tão esperto.

— Da pra responder alguma pergunta sem jogar toda a responsabilidade pra mim?

— Nossa entao eu estou fazendo da sua vida um inferno?

— Pra ser honesto ta sim Louis.

— Ótimo - falou e bufou, indo ate sua barraca.

Ele montou uma delas sozinho e Niall montou outra. Harry ficou olhando e suspirou, negando com a cabeça. Ja não sabia o que fazer pra convencer Louis de que ele não havia feito nada errado. Estava no lugar errado, na hora errada.

— Harry tem como você pegar a lenha pra nós? - Niall perguntou.

— Ele nao vai conseguir sem ter que levar um gps e sinal de fumaça - Louis disse - ele é muito desastrado - Harry olhou pro menor e deu um sorriso, na esperança dele sorrir de volta. Não obteve sucesso.

— Ele pode ficar bravo comigo pra sempre? - perguntou aproximando-se de Niall e falando baixinho.

— Amigo, pelo visto pode.

— Droga - resmungou - eu vou pegar a lenha.

•••

Fogueira feita, barracas montadas, lenha separada pra noite inteira e as coisas estavam nas barracas. Menos as de Harry, que já havia se convencido de que dormiria no carro.

O carro do maior era uma picape, ele fechou a carroceria dela, então dava pra dormir lá dentro bem confortavelmente. Louis bufou com isso. Ficaram conversando e assando marshmallows na fogueira.

— E como ta o Liam? - Louis perguntou pra Niall.

— Está bem - suspirou e sorriu. Liam era namorado de Niall há alguns meses, eles se davam bem e se entendiam - quando sai de casa ele estava indo pro trabalho.

— Oh... E ele acha de boa ficar sem você por três dias?

— Bem... Ele disse que sentiria saudades mas que é bom eu me divertir. Ele confia muito em vocês.

— Acho que eu me sinto lisonjeado - Louis sorriu de lado.

Harry colocou o marshmallow pra assar e ficou olhando o pedaço fofo e branco ficar preto suavemente. Louis olhou e sorriu de lado, fingindo que ia levantar, tropeçando e derrubando o espeto de madeira de Harry no fogo.

— Opa... Desculpa - Louis disse. Harry revirou os olhos e pegou outro espeto, resmungando algo como "fez de propósito".

— Vamos contar histórias de terror? - Niall perguntou.

— Nah, eu to com sono - Louis falou.

— Mentira, voce morre de medo - Harry disse.

— Quem é você pra dizer o que eu sinto?

— No momento você sente raiva de mim.

— Eu nao- eu- eu to mesmo - falou virando o rosto pro lado oposto do Harry - ainda bem que sabe. Mas eu realmente quero dormir, foi um dia cansativo.

— Então vai Louis - Niall disse. O menor olhou pra Harry e mordeu o lábio inferior, suspirando em seguida, ao ver que Harry so sabia se concentrar no marshmallow que colocava no espeto.

— Boa noite - falou. Harry nao se manifestou - Niall. Que você tenha uma noite linda.

— Vou ter, obrigado Louis - segurou a risada e observou o menor indo pra dentro da barraca - ele vai te dar uns tapas ainda.

— To nem ai - falou emburrado.

— Está entrando em águas muito profundas caro Harold.

— Eu conheço esse tubarão ai muito bem, na verdade é um peixinho palhaço.

— Tipo procurando nemo?

— Tipo isso Niall - suspirou e olhou pro lago - é muito fundo?

— Nah, é raso.

— Uh... Tudo bem.

— Ainda quer marshmallow?

— Não, acho que eu vou deitar também.

— Vocês não sabem se divertir.

— Não hoje Niall. Estamos realmente irritados e cansados.

— Mas a gente nem bebeu.

— Hoje não - repetiu - amanhã eu juro que fico aqui contigo até mais tarde.

— Tá bem. Boa noite Harry.

— Boa noite Niall.

E assim ele foi para seu carro, deitou no colchão inflável que ele tinha enchido e que por sorte cabia certinho ali, então olhou pro teto e suspirou, pensando no garoto menor que estava na barraca próximo a si.

Ao mesmo tempo, Louis estava com um bico enorme enquanto estava deitado no colchão inflável, sentindo saudade do calor do corpo de Harry, dos beijos e carícias. Sentia falta principalmente dos carinhos em seus cabelos afim de fazê-lo dormir. Agora estava ali, sozinho sem nem ao menos pensar em dar o braço a torcer. Não sabia o porque de ser daquele jeito, tão orgulhoso.

•••

Já estava próximo do amanhecer quando Harry acordou e foi até a casinha que havia ali perto. Todo parque de acampamento tem áreas específicas para fazer suas necessidades e também pra tomar banho, naquele caso ficava bem perto de onde eles estavam e era bem iluminado. Quando terminou ele voltou e viu que a barraca de Louis estava aberta e os pés do garoto estavam pra fora. Aproximou-se e conferiu se ele estava mesmo adormecido, logo depois sorriu de lado, tendo uma ideia.

Sabia que Louis dormia feito uma pedra, então daria certo. Ele puxou o colchão inflável pra fora, com muito cuidado pra não balançar muito. Puxou por um curto caminho até chegar na beira do lago, onde ele colocou e empurrou, vendo o colchão indo pra longe da margem.

Era um lago muito pequeno, então ficou perto do meio.

Harry sorriu satisfeito. Ele retomaria seu posto de rei das pegadinhas. Na verdade o posto que nunca fora seu, já que Louis era muito melhor nisso. O cacheado fez uma nova fogueira e arrumou um suporte pra colocar uma água pra ferver, queria chá. Não conseguiria mais dormir e sabia disso, então por que não tomar um chá gostoso?

Lembrou-se de quando beijou Louis pela primeira vez. Havia ouvido ele se declarar por causa de uma crise de ciúme que o mesmo havia tido. Harry não aguentou e beijou aqueles lábios, puxando-o contra si e dizendo que sentia o mesmo, que o queria. Louis sempre fora impulsivo e ciumento, mas precisava de auto controle porque no fundo sabia que Harry jamais o trairia.

O cacheado ficou olhando pro horizonte, admirando a beleza e as luzes da aurora. Ele bebericou um gole de seu chá e se enrolou no cobertor que o cobria, logo em seguida olhando pra Louis e vendo que ele ainda estava dormindo no colchão. Uma certa vez eles foram numa viagem escolar e todos ficaram numa única casa. Durante a noite, Louis pintou todo o rosto de Harry e quando o mesmo acordou e saiu do quarto, foi assunto pra ser falado durante o dia inteiro.

Demorou mais alguns minutos até que ele viu Louis mexendo-se no colchão, então se levantou e ficou alerta pra caso precisasse entrar na água. O menor abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou, porém o problema maior foi quando ele tentou sentar. O colchão virou e Louis foi junto, soltando um grito alto.

— Eu vou matar você! - Louis gritou assim que conseguiu nadar pra superfície. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos - caralho Harry eu vou matar você de verdade!

Harry gargalhava e nisso, Niall saiu correndo de sua barraca usando um pijama de duendes, abraçado a uma pelúcia da Tinker Bell.

— O que aconteceu? - perguntou alerta, olhando Harry gargalhar e Louis puxar o colchão pra margem. Quando o cacheado viu Niall, riu mais ainda.

— Que porra é essa no seu pijama? - Niall ficou corado e olhou pra Tinker Bell e pro seu pijama.

— Uh... São... Foguetes.

— Foguetes não tem olhos, Niall.

— A questão não é essa! O que fez com o Louis?

— Ele quis esfriar um pouco a cabeça tomando um banho gelado.

Nesse momento o menor saia do lago com o rosto inteiramente vermelho, as vestes encharcadas. Ele largou tudo próximo de sua barraca e partiu pra cima de Harry, dando um soco certeiro no rosto do maior.

— Você é um desgraçado! - ele gritou. Niall o puxou por trás pra que ele não continuasse batendo no Harry, mas Louis continuava se contorcendo pra sair dos braços do loiro - me solta, Niall. Deixa eu acabar com ele!

— Não Louis, você vai se arrepender depois.

— Se tem uma coisa que eu nao vou é me arrepender de acabar com essa carinha de filho da mãe que ele tem.

— Louis foi só uma pegadinha - Harry falou, limpando um pouco de sangue que tinha no canto de sua boca. O gosto de ferro era forte e ele sabia que tinha cortado o interior de sua boca.

— Não faça pegadinhas comigo, eu não te dei o direito. Eu to puto com você, Harry. Eu to muito bravo com você de verdade. Me deixa com raiva caralho.

— Você teria rido se não-

— Se não estivesse querendo esmagar essa carinha linda e cinica? Sim, eu estaria - falou. Niall o soltou e então o menor apontou o dedo na cara de Harry - não encosta mais em mim.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou com firmeza. Louis engoliu a seco e deu um passo pra trás. Não iria terminar, não era a sua intenção. Ele não terminaria com Harry por ciúme, só estava com muita raiva.

— Eu vou me trocar - Louis disse, virando as costas e já tirando a camiseta, jogando-a em cima do colchão inflável. Niall olhou pra Harry com um olhar triste.

— Ele quis mesmo dizer isso, não foi? - Harry perguntou.

— Não... Ele só está com raiva Harry.

— Você acha que isso vai passar?

— Claro que vai... Só da um tempo pra ele.

— Eu sinto falta de nós, Niall - falou com um suspiro triste - se fosse há uma semana atrás ele iria rir e tentar me molhar também.

— Como eu disse, de um tempo pra ele.

•••

Durante todo o dia, os três começaram a beber vodka, uísque e tequila que haviam levado. Tinha muita bebida e cada um estava com sua favorita: Niall amava vodka, Harry tinha uma paixão enorme por tequila e Louis era apenas uísque. Pouco importava o número de pessoas, eles mesmos faziam a festa se quisessem. O menor nem ao menos dirigiu a palavra à Harry, ele bebia e mexia os quadris conforme o ritmo da música que tocava no rádio a pilha que levaram, enquanto o maior observava e tomava mais um gole enorme de tequila.

Na hora do almoço, Niall preparou uma sopa que daria até a parte da noite, mesmo depois das reclamações irritantes de Louis, alegando que sopa não enche barriga. Era o que tinham, afinal nenhum dos três queriam gastar tempo na picape usando o forno elétrico.

Quando estava pronto, todos comeram e repetiram o prato. Usaram pão de fôrma pra aumentar o carboidrato e já estava ótimo, estavam bem pra continuar a festa.

— Louis pode me passar o copo, por favor? - Harry pediu, com a voz arrastada. O menor ignorou e continuou mastigando seu pão - Louis?

— Niall, diz pra esse ai que eu não falo com idiotas.

— Uh... Harry, ele disse que-

— Niall, diz pra esse ai que então ele nunca mais vai conversar consigo, porque ele em si é um idiota.

— Louis, ele-

— Niall, diga pra esse indigente que eu não sou a mínima pro que ele pensa de mim.

— Harry o Louis mand- - depois de ser cortado novamente, Niall suspirou e fez um biquinho, sentindo-se cansado de brigas.

— Ele não é seu empregado pra ficar falando as coisas por você - Harry disse.

— Então ele é seu, não é?

— Ele foi meu amigo antes de você.

— Oh claro e por isso ele ama muito mais o bom samaritano.

— Tenho certeza que ele me prefere do que você. Que tipo de pessoa fica errando o nome do melhor amigo?

— Neil é um apelido Harold, você não entende nada mesmo? Os cachos começaram a comer seu cérebro.

— Você nem cérebro não tem mais.

— Que tal brincarmos de mímica? - Niall perguntou. Louis e Harry olharam feio pro loiro - isso quer dizer não?

•••

Alguma hora eles teriam de simplesmente parar. Quando o fizeram, estavam os três deitados na grama, Niall entre o casal. Ficaram olhando as nuvens sem falar nada. Porém Niall nao estava com tanta sorte assim.

— Zayn e Liam não disseram que viriam hoje? - Louis perguntou.

— Disseram sim - Niall respondeu - mas Liam trabalha até umas 16 horas.

— Oh... - Louis falou e suspirou.

— Acho que eu vou dormir um pouco - Harry disse, já se levantando e espreguiçando seu corpo.

— Eu até iria, mas alguém destruiu minhas coisas.

— A barraca do Niall ta bem ali - apontou e deu um sorriso cinico, saindo de perto deles.

— Até quando vai ficar com raiva Lou? - Niall perguntou.

— Até quando eu lembrar do que eu vi.

— A culpa nao foi dele, você sabe disso nao é?

— Virou defensor?

— Não vem com essa de atacar pra defender comigo não - falou Niall, franzindo o cenho - cresci com um irmão que era profissional nisso, então você fica na sua e escuta - Louis abaixou a cabeça - você ama ele e não adianta negar. E o Harry é completamente louco por você, Tomlinson. Qual é a porra do seu problema de visão que te faz ser o único a não ver isso? - o menor mordeu o lábio inferior - você é um idiota teimoso que tá fazendo o menino se torturar por idiotice. Vocês nunca brigaram desse jeito, Louis.

— Eu sei, ta bom? Eu sei. Eu to assustado.

— Por que?

— Porque eu nunca havia ficado tão sério com alguém a ponto de morar junto, fazer planos, acordar todo santo dia ao lado da pessoa. Nunca tinha acontecido isso Niall, agora que aconteceu eu sinto que é tudo ele e eu não to sabendo lidar com isso. Eu tenho medo que um dia ele me deixe e eu não consiga mais fazer as coisas sozinho porque já to acostumado com ele me ajudando.

— Então você tá afastando ele.

— Sim, eu to - falou dando um suspiro - mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto falta dele.

— Bom... Você sabe onde ele tá - Niall se levantou e foi pra sua barraca.

Louis suspirou e olhou em direção ao carro do maior, dando um sorriso triste ao lembrar das noites em que eles ficavam conversando horas e rindo de bobagens. Sem dúvida o cacheado era o amor de sua vida, mas internamente Louis não sabia lidar com isso porque parecia demais pra ele estar com alguém que era pra ser eterno.

•••  
Quando Zayn e Liam chegaram, a festa aumentou e eles haviam trazido mais bebida consigo. Agora basicamente estavam todos bebados, tentando dançar uma música eletrônica.

— Hey Louis! - Zayn chamou - o que acha? - mostrou um pacotinho com maconha dentro, inclusive um já bolado. O menor deu uma risadinha e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Quero - falou.

— Vamos sentar ali - apontou e juntos eles foram até um tronco quebrado que fizeram como banco. Zayn acendeu o cigarro de maconha e Louis continuava olhando sem parar para Harry, que nesse momento o olhou de volta e deu um olhar triste - o que foi com vocês?

— Como assim? - perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido.

— Você e Harry. O que foi com vocês?

— Estamos tendo alguns problemas - mordeu o lábio inferior - mas vamos superar.

— Espero que sim - falou, entregando o cigarro pra Louis.

Eles haviam conhecido Zayn e Liam durante um passeio do colégio à um museu. Acabaram se encontrando com outro colégio e consequentemente, conheceram Liam e Zayn.

— Eu também - suspirou - que bom que vocês vieram. Niall já estava maluco.

— Ele é maluco naturalmente.

— Acredite, tava pior.

— Vocês enlouqueceram o garoto?

— Talvez a gente tenha brigado um pouco... Talvez o Harry tenha feito uma pegadinha comigo e eu tenha surtado... Talvez a gente realmente não esteja bem por enquanto.

— Bom... Tomara que se resolvam logo. Pelo bem da sanidade do loiro.

Ele terminaram de fumar e voltaram pra perto dos meninos. Mais algum tempo e estavam todos tão bebados que falavam enrolado e tropeçavam nos próprios pés. Louis se aproximou de Harry e este recuou achando que o menor queria bater em si, porém o que ele fez foi abraçar Harry com força. O cacheado arregalou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro delicioso do perfume de Louis. Apertou o menor em seus braços e beijou seu pescoço, sentindo Louis o abraçar ainda mais forte antes de se afastar, negar com a cabeça e ir em direção à casinha. Harry ficou confuso observando o menor. Deu um suspiro e foi até sua picape, sentou no colchão e deu um gole grande em sua tequila. Queria mais daquele abraço. Queria mais dele.

•••

Algumas horas mais tarde, todos estavam menos bebados e já conseguiam conversar normalmente e não como um bando de malucos. O sono bateu pra Zayn e Liam, que foram pra suas barracas. Então Niall também falou que iria se recolher.

— Espera! E eu? - Louis perguntou - não dá pra eu dormir na minha barraca, não tenho mais cobertor ou colchão... Harry destruiu isso.

— Na minha barraca não cabe Lou - o loiro explicou - mas acredito que na picape dê pra você ficar.

— Eu não vou dormir com ele - falou. Niall revirou os olhos.

— Então dorme na grama. De qualquer forma boa noite - Louis olhou pra Harry e bufou, pisando firme até chegar na picape. Ele pegou um lençol e colocou num gancho que tinha no teto, dividindo o colchão inflável.

— O que tá fazendo? - Harry perguntou.

— Dividindo a cama. Não pode passar do seu espaço.

— Somos crianças agora?

— Não. Mas eu não quero dormir com você então pelo menos respeita isso.

— E quando chegar em Londres vamos separar as coisas também? - perguntou com muita dor na voz. Louis sentiu isso é olhou pra Harry, entendendo que ele estava falando sobre separação - ótimo que me acostume a ficar sem você então - Harry deitou-se no colchão do seu lado e sentiu Louis deitar do lado dele. Deu um grande suspiro e ouviu um soluço vindo do outro lado do pano.

Ignorou no início mas logo depois ouviu outro soluço, ouviu Louis fungar e chorar baixinho. Harry olhou pro lençol e passou a mão no mesmo.

— Foda-se - sussurrou pra si mesmo e puxou o lençol pra baixo, puxando Louis para os seus braços. Passou as mãos em seus cabelos e o abraçou com força, sentindo o menor tremer e soluçar - tudo bem Lou.

— Voce- você- q-quer te-terminar - choramingou. Harry passou as mãos nas costas dele e beijou sua testa.

— Eu achava que era o que você queria meu amor. Eu não quero terminar com você.

— Mas-mas-

— Eu nao quero terminar.

— Você não vai me deixar? - Louis perguntou manhoso. Harry sorriu feito um bobo e afastou seus corpos, passando as mãos no rosto do menor, fazendo carinho nas bochechas dele, dando um beijinho de esquimó antes de passar o nariz pela bochecha e roçar seus lábios.

— Eu nunca te deixaria - falou baixinho. Louis fechou os olhos e engoliu a seco.

— Me perdoa - pediu com os lábios contra os de Harry. O maior apenas assentiu e beijou Louis - me perdoa - ele sussurrou, agora aprofundando o beijo.

Harry aproveitou o gosto de uísque na língua de Louis, sentia falta disso. Também sentia falta de toca-lo, sentir sua pele na ponta dos dedos, amá-lo por horas sem limite. Parecia que Louis também sentia falta, porque o menor não pensou duas vezes antes de subir no colo de Harry enquanto o beijava com desejo. O maior deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Louis até a bunda, a apertando com força.

— Eu vou te compensar - Louis falou, deixando os lábios de Harry e puxando a camisa do maior pra cima, tirando-a e já distribuindo beijos por todo o pescoço e abdômen, deixando uma trilha de saliva na linha V.

Louis beijou o volume na calça de Harry por cima dela enquanto abria o zíper. O maior não contestou, queria sim a boca de Louis em seu pau e só de pensar nisso já o deixava mais duro. Passou a mão nos cabelos do menor enquanto o mesmo tirava sua calça e cueca, fazendo seu pau ficar torto pro lado direito. Louis sorriu de lado e lambeu toda a extensão daquele jeito mesmo, sentindo as veias pulsarem em sua língua. Ele ficou provocando o maior até Harry puxar seus cabelos pra trás e segurar seu membro ereto apontando pra boca de Louis, que sorriu divertido.

O menor ficou de quatro, num sinal pra Harry ajoelhar a sua frente. O maior o fez e passou a glande na boca de Louis, masturbando um pouco e apertando pra sair um pouco de pré-gozo na boca linda do menor. Harry passou o membro nas bochechas do de olhos azuis e voltou para seus lábios, vendo-os abrirem pra receberem-no de bom grado. O cacheado limpou algumas lágrimas dos olhos de Louis, de quando ele havia chorado minutos atrás, e agora sentia seu pau envolto pela boca quente e gostosa de seu namorado, que passava a língua na extensão e soltava alguns murmúrios de prazer. Ele parou com os movimentos e olhou pra Harry com o pau ainda dentro de sua boca, pegou a mão do maior e colocou em sua cabeça, num pedido silencioso que o cacheado entendeu bem. Puxou os cabelos do menor e penetrou a boca dele até sentir ele engasgando com a glande em sua garganta. Era quente, apertado e absolutamente delicioso. Louis sentia seu membro incomodar dentro de sua calça, mas estava realmente preocupado em agradar Harry naquele momento. Sua boca era fodida e ele adorava quando o maior o fazia, parecia dolorido, mas o prazer era sem duvida maravilhoso.

Harry tirou o pau de dentro da boca de Louis quando sentiu que estava próximo, então o menor ajoelhou também, levantando os braços até onde dava. Harry tirou a camiseta dele e começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto abria o zíper da calça. Assim que conseguiu, passou a mão dentro da cueca de Louis por trás, passando o dedo na fenda entre suas nadegas.

O menor virou de costas pra Harry e sentiu a parte de trás de sua calça ser abaixada primeiro e o membro do maior ser esfregado em suas nadegas. A calça foi retirada enquanto Harry esfregava o pau na fenda entre as nadegas de Louis. O maior passou a mão nos cabelos do outro e puxou pra trás com força, falando entredentes no ouvido dele.

— Voce ainda não aprendeu que eu sou seu, não é? - Louis gemeu de dor e Harry começou a beijar o pescoço do menor, passando a glande molhada de pré gozo na entrada dele - eu sou inteiramente seu, Tomlinson - Harry sorriu quando sentiu Louis arrepiar sob seu toque.

— Você trouxe lubrificante? - Louis perguntou.

— Não - falou - você trouxe?

— Achei que não fosse querer fazer nada com você.

— A gente já não transa fazem alguns dias... Você quer fazer com saliva ou prefere nem fazer?

— Saliva - pediu. Harry então levou dois dedos até a boca de Louis, que passou a língua antes de abocanha-los.

— Deixa bem molhado, meu amor - falou esfregando a ereção na bunda do menor.

Ele sentia a forma erótica como Louis chupava seus dedos e os molhava com saliva, era delicioso mas ele tinha de continuar, então tirou-os da boca do menor e os levou até a entrada do mesmo, penetrando ambos de uma vez. Louis deixou o tronco cair e ficou de quatro. O maior deu um tapa na bunda dele com a mão vaga e penetrava os dois dedos em sua entrada. Louis nao sentia a dor de ser tesourado, pelo fato de que os tapas em sua bunda eram fortes e precisos. O último tapa foi o suficiente para as pernas de Louis enfraquecerem e ele cair sobre o colchão. Harry deitou por cima dele com uma perna de cada lado, fechando as de Louis e encaixando seu membro na entrada do menor, forçando-se pra dentro.

Louis gemeu alto e naquele momento ambos perderam a noção de onde e com quem estavam. Queriam apenas curtir aquele sexo juntos e dormir abraçados.

Harry penetrava nele com força e beijava sua nuca. O colchão fazia um barulho alto, assim como seus gemidos. As respirações descompassadas se misturaram em um beijo repleto de tesao.

— Eu te amo - sussurrou no ouvido de Louis - você é o único pra mim.

Louis passou a gemer mais alto e rebolar enquanto o pau do namorado bombeava em si. Começou a se masturbar e Harry tirou de dentro do menor, virando-o de frente pra si, voltando a penetra-lo. Louis gemeu o nome de Harry algumas vezes e gozou entre eles, contraindo sua entrada. O maior continuou estocando nele por minutos até gozar e deixar seu corpo cair sobre o menor.

Ambos respiravam ofegantes e tentavam se recuperar. Harry virou Louis de costas pra si e o abraçou por trás, beijando o ombro do menor.

— Desculpa Harry - falou Louis.

— Tudo bem... Está tudo bem.

— Eu fui muito idiota com você. Eu sei que você não ia me deixar por ele, eu só- eu só fiquei muito inseguro. Eu não sei lidar com o amor que eu sinto por ti e isso me machuca as vezes.

— Louis... - deu um sorriso e selou seus lábios antes de levantar e enrolar um lençol na cintura, indo ate a cabine do carro. Quando voltou, Louis estava sentado com as pernas pra fora do carro, enrolado em um lençol.

— O que foi fazer? - perguntou curioso.

— Eu fui buscar isso - falou sentando ao lado de Louis e abrindo uma caixinha de veludo. O menor levou as duas mãos à boca, chocado ao ver os dois anéis lado a lado. Eram lindos, com uma faixa de brilhante na ponta, inteiramente de ouro.

— Harry, eu-

— Eu is te propor aqui, porque é um lugar onde nós já curtimos muito juntos e também... Foi nosso primeiro beijo - sorriu de lado - você estava com ciúme do Ed. Ficou com muita raiva e eu comecei a entender o porque quando olhei nos seus olho e vi que eles brilhavam mais forte quando olhava pra mim - ele segurou a mão macia de Louis, que chorava - então eu te beijei e você derreteu nos meus braços, quase como se um simples abraço pudesse domar a fera inteira - sorriu e beijou a mão do menor - eu te amo Louis. Eu sempre te amei e provavelmente sempre vou amar. Eu não sei o que nos resta no futuro, mas eu quero que seja com você. Casa comigo?

— Você- Você- Você jogou meu colchão no rio!

— Lago, amor.

— Tanto faz - ele se levantou segurando o lençol em sua cintura, andando de um lado pro outro - você me fez tomar um banho forçado de madrugada e ainda riu de mim.

— Seu soco também não foi tão fraquinho não.

— Oh meu Deus... - ele arregalou os olhos - eu te bati, é verdade. Ainda doi? - chegou perto de Harry e ficou entre as pernas do maior, tocando a bochecha inchada dele.

— Não.

— Enfim... Eu só queria dizer que se for pra continuar fazendo pegadinhas comigo, me acordando com beijos, jogando farinha no meu cabelo, me fazendo rir... Sim, eu aceito - sorriu - porque eu amo que mesmo quando eu to bravo, você ainda tenta me fazer sorrir, mesmo que seja passando raiva pra depois dar risada. Eu amo que você se preocupa a ponto de ficar olhando porque não quer que nada de ruim aconteça... E eu amo você.

— Eu também amo você.

— O que ta esperando pra colocar esse anel no meu dedo? - perguntou mostrando o dedo anelar. Harry riu e pegou o anel menor, colocando no dedo de Louis e beijando sua mão - agora pode beijar o noivo.

— Isso é a fala do padre pra depois do sim.

— Eu sei, idiota - revirou os olhos e selou seus lábios nos de Harry - bem melhor agora - sorriu de lado.


End file.
